


Hungry

by Killerwit68



Series: Supercorp First Kisses Collection [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerwit68/pseuds/Killerwit68
Summary: How does a poor reporter manage to keep herself fed with the necessary amount of calories needed to save National City over and over? Lena Luthor makes it her mission to assuage that hunger.Standalone short story about the first kiss between Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor.





	Hungry

Hungry By K. Aten

 

 

“RAO, BUT I’M hungry!”

Agent Danvers rolled her eyes. “You’re always hungry.”

Kara Danver’s patented “puppy pout” seemed out of place on Supergirl, but it was there nonetheless. “I’m serious, Alex! You called me at 5 AM to take care of the Thanagarian Snare Beast and I haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

Winn looked up from the computer console, his face pale and sweating. “Is _that_ what that thing was?”

Supergirl cocked her head at her friend. “You mean you didn’t bother looking it up?”

The tech genius shook his head slowly and a look of sick apprehension washed across his face. “Are you kidding me? It’s bad enough I’m going to have nightmares for the next month about it. I’m not going to fuel the fire by reading the tales of its people.” He looked around and lowered his voice to a fearful whisper. “I’ve been calling it a ‘spider-whale’ in my head.” He shuddered and abruptly turned back around to face the computer screen.

Alex just snorted and winked at her sister. “Well, as a reward for not just carrying the ‘spider-whale’—” Winn gave a pathetic little whine behind them. “—away from the city and into the dessert, but for also subduing it nicely for a DEO pick up, there is a treat for you in the breakroom.”

Supergirl’s face lit up and Agents Vasquez and Donovan snickered at their own computer consoles. “A treat? For me?” She zipped over to her sister and enveloped the grumpy agent in a hug. “Thanks Alex, you’re the best!” Then she disappeared down the long hallway, only to reappear a second later. “How will I know which one is mine?”

Alex burst out laughing. “Oh, you’ll know.”

One minute later a loud _squee_ could be heard echoing down the hall. Supergirl stood in the large DEO breakroom staring at the as-of-yet unopened box of donuts from Noonan’s, Kara’s favorite bakery/deli. Someone had drawn the House of El logo on the top of the flat white box and wrote “Donuts that are out of this world!”

“That is _so_ cute!” Supergirl slipped her phone from its holder inside her left boot and took a quick picture of the top of the box. Then she opened it and gushed even more. “Oh Rao, this is the best!” She snapped three more pictures of the specially decorated “Supergirl” donuts. She quickly composed a group message, and sent the pics off to her closest friends with the caption “Aren’t these the best? #LOVE #SuperHappy #Yum”

The responses came back almost immediately.

GEEKNESS: “Dude, aren’t they awesome? I saw the box when Crissman brought them in!”

ARMORALL: “Sweet, I’m sure you’ve earned them.”

LENA<3: “Um, Kara…why do you have Supergirl donuts?”

CRANKYFAM: “Kara!”

“Oh Rao, Alex is gonna kill me!” Kara was so close with Lena she frequently forgot that the CEO didn’t know everything about her life. A fact that she hated more with each passing day. She quickly composed a message to the group to mitigate any secret identity damage.

KRYPTIC: “Oh, Noonan’s had a special tray out this morning so I picked up a few.”

LENA<3: “A few does not equal a dozen in any form of maths.”

KRYPTIC: “<shrugs> I was hungry!”

 

 

A FEW DAYS later, Alex stood outside Kara’s door holding a stack of pizza boxes in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other. She knocked with her foot. She could hear voices inside and wondered if the guys had already arrived for their regular “Third Friday of the Month” game night. The door was thrown open to reveal Kara’s smiling face. “Pizza!”

 The cardigan-wearing puppy in humanoid form quickly grabbed the stack of boxes that were precariously balanced and took off into the apartment. Alex raised her voice to be heard. “Um, and Alex. I’m here too you know!”

“Hello Agent Danvers. Need some help?” Noticing the grocery bags on the floor next to Alex’s feet, Lena offered her help.

Surprise washed across Alex’s face for a split second before she carefully schooled it to neutrality. “Luth—Lena. What a nice surprise. I take it Kara talked you into joining us for game night?” She was going to say the infamous woman’s last name until she caught Kara glaring from the kitchen.

Lena gazed over her shoulder at Kara with a more than fond smile. “Yes she did. I had a cancelled meeting at the last minute and she refused to take no for an answer. So…”

“It’s serendipity.” Kara called out to the other two women while she was busy filling multiple bowls with different kinds of chips.

“It’s certainly something.” Alex didn’t elaborate. Instead she focused on the way her sister stared disconcertingly at Lena Luthor, and the way the CEO stared back at her sister with more than simple affection. She lifted the beer higher. “I’m going to go put this in the fridge then I’ll come back for the groceries.”

Lena was already in motion. “I can give you a hand.” As Lena grabbed the handles of loaded paper sacks in each hand, she gazed inside curiously. “This stuff isn’t for the party. It looks like regular groceries.” As she made her way back into the apartment she watched Kara turn and put her hands on her hips, glaring at her sister. The familiar crinkle was in place between her brows, as well as her alter ego’s pose. Lena ignored it.

“Alex! I told you not to keep buying me groceries.”

The eldest Danvers sister was standing at the fridge and opened it wide. Lena was surprised at how empty it was, given the fact that Kara ate like a team of rugby players most of the time. She just assumed the reporter would have a well-stocked supply at home. “And I told you that I’m not going to let you starve because you’re stubborn. So help me put the food away and accept the fact that I’m willing to buy you the junk you like.”

Kara’s face flushed and she quickly glanced at Lena, then back to Alex and sighed while looking down. “Thanks, Alex.” When Kara finally lifted her gaze and saw Lena’s single raised eyebrow she rushed to give an explanation. “Um, sometimes…near the end of the month I, uh, just get busy and…Alex sometimes helps me out.” Not having money for food was embarrassing and Kara was too proud to admit it to her billionaire best friend. She didn’t want to see pity in Lena’s eyes, she’d much rather see something else.

Alex gave her a quick one-armed hug as she loaded the freezer with pints of ice cream. “I’m just looking out for you, Kara.” Then she glanced at Lena and gave her a genuine smile. “Being a good big sister and all.”

Lena was Kara’s best friend, hands down and no arguments about it. And Kara was absolutely her best friend in return. More than her friend if Lena was being honest with herself. They spent a lot of time together, considering how busy each of them was. And Lena Luthor was a lot of things, a successful CEO, a beautiful woman, and a top tier member of MENSA. To put it lightly, she sometimes made other geniuses feel dumb. She knew who Kara really was but she was willing to let it slide until her friend was comfortable telling the story of Supergirl. Yes, Supergirl had saved Lena Luthor numerous times, was amazingly brave and heroic, was a national treasure, and gorgeous. But she had nothing on Kara Danvers. It was Kara that Lena had fallen in love with and desperately sought to hide her deepest feelings from. But despite all the intellect that fueled her green-eyed gaze, Lena never stopped to think about the details of Kara Danver’s life.

Lena looked at the four large pizzas on the counter and the groceries that Alex and Kara were busy putting away in the fridge and cupboards. She tried to calculate how much rent and utilities cost for Kara’s apartment, as well as food, household supplies, and student loan payments. Kara must have made pretty decent money as Cat Grant’s Executive Assistant, but Cat was gone and Kara now worked as a reporter. The CEO never considered the pay cut Kara must have taken to follow her dreams. And Kara’s words chased themselves in Lena’s head. She was certain now that “near the end of the month” had less to do with Kara being busy than it did with her simply running out of grocery money. Surely the mystery organization that Alex worked for helped Supergirl out with expenses? Kara saved the city over and over again, it wouldn’t kill them to make sure she was fed.

And with that thought, Lena’s brain had veered off on a new tangent, calculating the number of calories a Kryptonian needed to consume in one day to offset the energy they burned flying around and fighting giant spider-whales. At least, that was what the news had called the frightening behemoth that rampaged through National City’s largest park a few days before.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door. “Lena, can you grab that?”

She nodded and gave Kara a sweet smile. “Sure.” When she opened the door she wasn’t surprised to see two familiar faces standing there. “Mr. Schott, Mr. Olsen. It’s a pleasure to see you.”

“Please, just call me James.”

Winn’s eyes lit up. “Lena, hey! You finally made it to game night. And yeah, Winn for me too. Mr. Schott sounds like my dad and he—” A shadow crossed Winn’s face as he thought about The Toyman, his criminal mastermind father.

Lena understood immediately, perhaps better than most. “I’m sorry, Winn. You both can call me Lena.” They had all hung out at the bar a handful of times, and once at karaoke, so Lena was familiar with everyone in the apartment. Much to her surprise, by the end of the first bar night, they had all come to accept her somewhat. By the end of the second one, she felt as though they had come to consider her another friend. “Here, let me grab the beer and you can set the pizzas on top of the stack that’s already there.” She eyed the five pizzas in James’s hands and raised an eyebrow. “You guys do know that Alex already brought four large, right?”

James’s shrugged. “Well, neither one of them like ham and pineapple so we always get at least one. And whatever is leftover we leave for Kara to eat later.” New data trickled into Lena’s thought process. Apparently Alex wasn’t the only one trying to make sure Kara was taking in enough calories, her friends were in on the practice as well. And now that she was more aware of how it was with Kara’s situation, Lena was going to do her best to help out.

“Where’s Maggie?” Winn’s brows were furrowed as he glanced around Kara’s open apartment. It had been nearly a year since Alex and Maggie’s traumatic breakup, but the two women were well on their way to becoming good friends again. Platonic friends since neither had changed their stance on children. At least that was what Kara had told Lena on more than one occasion.

 _Tsst_ Alex cracked a beer and made a face. “She has to work. Some big human/alien task force is being put together and the commissioner chose Maggie to be one of the envoys for the department.”

Kara’s face lit up. “Wow, that’s really exciting for her!”

Alex smiled and nodded. “It totally is. Unfortunately, that means since Lena is here in her place it’s still just the five of us tonight so no team games that require an even number.”

Everyone began loading plates with pizza and Kara poured Lena a glass of her favorite wine. “So what are we going to play?”

“Mario Cart!”

Winn tossed a chip at Alex’s head. “You know we don’t all have your ‘special agent driving training’ Alex, pick something else!”

“Uh, we can’t play that anyway.” When everyone looked at a blushing Kara, she continued. “I kinda, uh, got excited earlier and broke the controller.”

Winn’s eyebrows went up. “Another one?” Alex just gave an exasperated sigh.

Lena cleared her throat. “Um…” Everyone turned to look at her. “I have a few spares at my condo and I don’t play anymore so you can have them.” Lena gave Kara a shy look. “I can bring them to the next game night if you’d like.”

James looked at her curiously and Winn took the time to set his pizza down before raising his hand. “Hold up, you mean to tell me that Lena Freaking Luthor plays video games? I think I’m in love!”

A little growl came from Kara, which Alex was quick to notice. Lena just laughed at his antics. “I actually have all the gaming systems created over the past ten years in a room at L Corp. I use them to help study VR code potential and applications. But yes, I confess that Mario is a secret vice of mine.”

Watching Kara’s besotted look, Alex subvocalized so only her Kryptonian sister would hear. “I suspect that Lena is a secret vice of yours, am I right?”

Kara choked and turned red all the way to the tips of her ears. “Alex!” she hissed.

Lena looked from one Danvers to the other. “Did I miss something?” Winn also looked confused but James just grinned, knowing Kara well.

The pout came back. “No, Alex is just being stupid. And I’d be glad be glad to have you, uh, to play with you, I mean…shoot! I’d be glad to have your controllers. To play. On game night. Sorry!”

Alex snickered. “Words are hard.”

Seeing her adorkable best friend so flustered, Lena threw her head back and laughed and was abruptly joined by the rest of the table, sans Kara. She missed the reporter’s indrawn breath. “It’s quite all right, I knew what you meant. And we can play next time I come over.” The CEO’s words didn’t help Kara’s state of mind. Neither did the wink. As for the rest of the “Superfriends”, witnessing Kara melt into a puddle of stammering goo was a great time. Lena’s first game night with the group was a hit.

 

 

THE FOLLOWING SATURDAY found Lena in her kitchen sliding two large lasagnas into her state-of-the-art convection oven. She bought four loaves of French bread from the bakery to make garlic bread and everything was set for Kara’s arrival. Lena planned on sending all the leftovers home with Kara because the CEO was firmly on board the “feed Kara” train. She still had a half hour before Kara was due to arrive so she put the last few prep dishes in the dishwasher and poured herself a glass of wine. She opted to sit on the couch since just looking at the extra wide chair only made her think of sitting in it with Kara. After all, the reporter was the one she had been thinking about when Lena bought the chair. Though she’d never had the pleasure of sharing it with her best friend.

Lena’s mind cast back two days to her unexpected and most unusual meeting. The necessity of it was Lena’s own fault since she’d been looking into ways to alleviate some of Kara’s monthly expenditures without being obvious about helping. She tried to buy the building that Kara’s apartment was in with the intention to lower the rent for everyone.

 

_Jess’s voice came over her intercom, startling Lena from her research since she’d been expecting an hour of quiet before her next meeting. “Ms. Luthor, there is an Agent Danvers here to speak with you. She doesn’t have an appointment…” Jess’s voice trailed off, distain written into every consonant and vowel at the way she felt about people showing up without an appointment._

_Based on her research earlier in the week, Lena immediately knew why Alex was there. She pushed the button on her intercom. “Send her in Jess, she’s a friend.”_

_As soon as the DEO agent walked into the office, Lena stood and walked around the desk. Alex pushed the heavy door shut and turned to face the CEO with something that wasn’t quite suspicion, but wasn’t as friendly as Lena would have liked either. She wasted no time in getting to the point. “Why are you trying to buy Kara’s building?”_

_“Always to the point, as usual. Would you care for something to drink?” Lena waved toward the sideboard that was stocked with decanters of expensive liquor. Everything from aged scotch and whisky, to more eclectic but just as expensive drinks._

_The agent licked her lips as she thought about the nice scotch that the executive of L Corp was likely to have in her office but turned away from the spread regretfully. “I’m actually working today so I’ll have to decline. Thank you though.”_

_Instead of pressing the issue, she gestured toward the couch in the center of her office. “Please, have a seat.” She sat down first to show the agent that she was willing to concede a bit of power and that she was willing and open to talk. “I’ll cut right to the chase and be frank with you in return. I’m worried about Kara.”_

_Alex’s brow furrowed as she sat down. “Why in the world would you be worried about my sister?”_

_“Do you promise to keep what I say between us?”_

_“As long as it doesn’t compromise or jeopardize anyone’s safety, sure.”_

_Lena let out a long sigh. “This isn’t a conversation I wanted to have with you but I need to know, why isn’t the DEO giving Kara a stipend for food?” The reaction was small, probably not noticeable if you weren’t used to watching the reactions of people in board meetings or business deals day in and day out. Alex may have been a trained agent, but Lena Luthor had trained in the art of reading people from a young age. Some of it was because she was a Luthor and that was how she was raised, but mostly it was a form of self-defense._

_“I’m sorry, but what is the DEO and why would they give Kara money?”_

_Lena rubbed the white fabric arm of her couch and suddenly wished she’d poured herself a glass of scotch. “Okay. Apparently you require more honesty from me, and I’ll give it to you if it means I get some answers. I know all about the DEO. But I’ve known who my best friend is a lot longer than I’ve known about your shadowy government organization.” She sat forward as a little anger leaked through for Kara’s situation. “What I want to know is why your sister is scraping by to feed herself at the end of each month when she spends half her time saving the city and its citizens over and over? It’s utter rubbish!”_

_“Well shit!” Alex sat back abruptly and rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly wishing she’d taken Lena up on the offer of scotch. She looked curiously at the woman who had taken so much of Kara’s attention in the past few years. Alex cleared her throat. “How…who—” She paused, unsure of even what to ask._

_“How what, Agent Danvers? How do I know about the DEO? How do I know who Kara is? Who have I told?” She shook her head. “Well for starters and to give you peace of mind, I’ve told only one person any of this, you. I’ve also hacked the DEO seven ways to Sunday, despite Winn’s attempts to keep me out. I can upgrade your security if you like, should your boss ever become interested in a contract with my company. And glasses, really? Her disguise is terrible, at least for people that have spent time with both Kara Danvers and Supergirl.”_

_Alex gazed at the CEO for a long minute before sighing in defeat. She was well aware of Kara’s feelings toward the youngest Luthor, just as Alex was aware of Lena’s feelings toward her sister. Two clueless idiots. “And buying her apartment building?”_

_Lena’s face took on an uncharacteristic blush. “I was hoping to lower the rent for everyone, and reduce Kara’s living expenses slightly. Because we both know she would never just accept help any other way. That’s why there is an abundance of food purchased for a small game night gathering, to give her the leftovers. That’s why your game nights are held toward the end of the month when she starts running out of food and resources. I’ve figured all those things out. But what I can’t understand is why your organization won’t help her.”_

_“It’s not for lack of trying, Lena, believe me! But Kara is so stubborn, she won’t accept help. She insists that Supergirl causes enough damage around National City, she says that she won’t take money that could be used to pay for her mistakes.”_

_And Lena gets it. It’s the need to make reparations for things that are out of your control, yet somehow you feel responsible. Her first two words were a whisper. “Oh Kara…” Then she caught herself and looked back at Alex. “That sounds like exactly something she would say. And I can’t imagine she makes much as a reporter.”_

_The Agent shook her head. “Oh, it gets worse. She donates a full ten percent of her salary to a non-profit every single month. Another thing I can’t talk her out of.”_

_“Is it ARC? The Alien Refugee Center?” At Alex’s startled look, Lena elaborated. “I personally donate to them, and they’re on L Corp’s official list of charities as well.”_

_Lena was startled a second later to receive the most affectionate smile Alex had ever given to her. “I know we’ve all said it before, but I think perhaps you need to hear it more. You are definitely not your family. Kara has always been right about you and I regret that we didn’t see it in the beginning.”_

_The CEO had to swallow a lump of emotion to answer. “Thank you, Alex. It is always nice to hear. Especially coming from someone who has spent a lot of time witnessing the worst in people.” To cut some of the emotion, Lena stood abruptly and walked over to the small fridge below the liquor to grab two bottles of spring water. She walked one of them to Alex before retaking her seat. She was midway through taking in much needed refreshment when Alex spoke again._

_“So what are your intentions toward my sister?”_

_Water sprayed across the room in a most un-Luthor-like response. “E—excuse me?” Lena hastily wiped the water from her lips, ignoring the smear of red lipstick across the back of her pale hand. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”_

_Alex snorted. “I’m a trained government agent, I see things. I watch for actions and reactions, I listen to the words that are not said as much as I listen to what people say. How long are you going to wait before you tell Kara that you’re completely in love with her?”_

_Lena nervously ran her hand back and forth across the fabric of the couch. “It’s not that—I don’t…” She signed. “Kara is my best friend. I would never want to lose that or put the burden of my feelings upon her shoulders. She has enough to worry about as Supergirl.”_

_“Are you gay? A lesbian?”_

_The extremely private CEO shook her head. “No, I consider myself bisexual. But Kara isn’t like that. Kara is…” Her words trailed off, unsure of the answer. She’d only ever seen Kara with men before, or heard of her linked to men, but in truth they’d never discussed relationships with each other. It was as if the topic were off limits to both of them._

_The DEO agent snorted at the clueless yet smitten woman in front of her. “Kara is Kryptonian. Don’t try to put a label on something that has no definition in the society she grew up in until she was thirteen years old. From what Kara has told me, they didn’t have the gender and sexuality barriers that exist here on earth. People were matched based on preference, yes. But they were also matched based on potential and family connection. So don’t be so hung up on which Earth LGBTQ+ banner Kara falls under, she’s is first and foremost a Kryptonian.”_

_Her brain worked overtime on a slow day, and Alex’s words made things both clear and muddled in Lena’s head. But the agent was definitely trying to tell her…something. “Exactly what are you trying to say?”_

_Alex stood abruptly and quickly downed the water, before walking it over and tossing the bottle in a small recycle bin. Then she turned back to Lena, who had stood from the couch as well. “I’m not trying to say anything. This conversation should be something that happens between you and Kara, not you and I. Thank you for your time but I should be heading back to the DEO. Oh, and speaking of which, can I send an agent by later to sign some non-disclosure forms?”_

_Lena smiled. “About our favorite red and blue bird? Sure.”_

_Alex nodded. “Alright, I need to run. I’ll see you later—”_

_“Wait!” Alex paused just before pulling open the door to the office and looked back over her shoulder at Lena. “What do we do about the other situation? She can’t keep running low on food or she’s bound to get hurt out there from lack of energy.”_

_The elder Danvers smirked. “Well, maybe she just needs a rich girlfriend to keep her fed? Later, Luthor!” She winked at Lena and promptly exited the office._

_Lena whined quietly to herself, “Fuck. Me.” then walked back to her desk._

 

NOW IT WAS a few days later, Saturday night, and Lena had not stopped thinking about Alex’s words the entire time. While she had no intention of admitting her feelings to Kara, she was certainly willing to put some time in to make sure her friend was well fed and fueled sufficiently to stop National City crime. Lost in her thoughts as she was, both wine and time faded away until her ruminations were interrupted by the oven timer. Kara arrived as she was taking the second pan from the oven. Lena didn’t need x-ray vision to know who knocked gently on her door. First, only Kara had blanket clearance to come and go in both her office and her home. But also, the knock was pure Kara. Gentle but firm. Lena quickly set the other pan on a rack to cool and shut the oven door and practically skipped over to let Kara in.

“Kara, hey!” Rather than walk through the door right away, Kara enveloped Lena in a tight hug, one that could possibly be too long for normal friends but seemed perfect for them. It was only when the blonde stepped back that Lena noticed a distinct nervousness around her person. “Is something wrong, Kara?”

Kara looked up abruptly and they simply fell into each other’s eyes. Then the reporter shook herself a moment later. “Rao, uh, I mean wow, it sure smells good in here!”

“Kara…” Lena’s voice gentled and the soft hand on Kara’s forearm halted the Kyrptonian’s forward stride. Seeing her best friend’s eyes awash with emotion, Lena made a decision. “Come on. The food is cooling and the bread can wait to go in. Let’s sit down for a minute.”

Kara Danvers had no choice but to let her best friend and secret love lead her over to the super soft sofa. They assumed the seats they usually took on movie nights when Lena had been the host. Settled in at one end, right next to each other. Kara’s voice was quiet. “Okay.”

Ignoring her own feelings for just a bit, Lena put her arm around Kara’s shoulders and pulled the other woman over to lean against her. “Whatever it is, you don’t have to talk about it. Just know that I’m here for you.”

Minutes went by, measured to the cadence of the clock that sat benignly ticking on the wall. They waited in silence so long that Lena became aware of two things. Kara’s hand was clutched in the fabric of Lena’s shirt, slightly to the left of her navel, and that Lena’s heartbeat had fallen into the same rhythm as the clock. Kara’s words were nearly deafening in the pseudo-silence. “Do you ever hate your family for lying to you about being a Luthor?”

Lena stiffened for an instant, then relaxed again. “Sometimes.”

“And have you ever forgiven them?”

The CEO thought about the toxicity of her own family, and of the lies they perpetrated over the years all in the name of saving face. They cared more about their own legacy than the heart of a small child. “No. I never have.”

A small gasp whispered from between Kara’s lips and she tried to pull away but Lena wouldn’t let her. “Lena…” The name rolled off Kara’s tongue with a wave of pain and regret.

Rather than let her pull away, Lena instead turned with Kara in her embrace. “Wait.” When she was certain she had Kara’s attention again, she elaborated. “It’s true that I haven’t forgiven them but it wasn’t because of the lie. Or rather, not just because. Everyone tells lies, both good and bad people. And there are different kinds of lies, Kara. Good people tell lies to protect the people they love. It’s not always the right thing to do, but they do it with good intentions. My family lied to me to protect themselves. There is no good that can be found under such circumstances. Not only did they lie to preserve the Luthor name, they also treated me poorly just to perpetuate their untruth. I will never forgive them for that.” She shook her head and blew out a breath. “Twenty years with half that time spent in therapy and I’ve finally learned that I deserved better than what they gave me. I understand now that money will never take the place of heart.”

When Kara tried to pull away again, Lena let her. The blonde stood from the couch and Lena watched in fascination as the transformation took place right before her eyes. Not in a million years would she have said that Supergirl and Kara Danvers were two separate people, but before her was proof. Kara, her Kara, was both women. Or maybe she was neither. Back straight, and with a steely gaze, Kara met Lena’s eyes with resolution. “I’ve been lying to you for as long as we’ve been friends. But I can’t lie anymore.” With slow determination, she removed her glasses and set them on the coffee table. Then she reached up and unpinned blonde hair until it fell in cascading waves around her shoulders. And with one last deep breath, she began unbuttoning her shirt until the distinctive blue of her uniform with its House of El crest showed clearly over her chest. “Lena—I’m Supergirl.”

Lena gave her a pleased smile, a fond one. Then she stood from the couch as well and took two steps until she could pull Kara into a long hug. Before she released the nervous woman, she stood on tiptoes and whispered into Kara’s ear. “Thank you for telling me.” Then she pulled away and smiled again at the newly outed Kryptonian.

 Kara’s facial expressions ran a gamut of emotions, finally settling on one of confusion. “You’re not surprised. Why aren’t you surprised? Is it the glasses? It’s probably the glasses. Alex says it’s a bad disguise but it works for Cl—” Kara’s nervous spew of words abruptly cut off with the pressure of Lena’s right pointer finger against her lips.

“I’m a genius Kara. And, well it’s also pretty easy to tell when I’ve seen you and Supergirl so many times. Come on, two people on this planet with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, two women with such virtuous hearts, and two women who believe in me so much despite the taint of my last name? As Winn is fond of saying it was a no-brainer.” What Lena doesn’t mention is that both Supergirl and Kara smile at Lena exactly the same way whenever they walk into the room with her, and both smiles make Lena’s poor thirsty heart beat out of control. No, she’s not ready to admit that just yet. Maybe someday. With one last smile cast over her shoulder, she gestured for Kara to follow her into the kitchen. “Come with me while I put the garlic bread in and get yourself something to drink. I imagine you’re hungry.”

Kara watched the backside of Lena as the other woman made her way through the door into the kitchen. Her voice was a whisper as Lena disappeared from sight. “Starving.”

 

 

MONTHS WENT BY after Kara disclosed her secret to Lena. Much to the hero’s happiness, nothing changed in her friendship with Lena. If anything, they were closer now than ever before. Kara’s refrigerator was never empty of food thanks to her friends, and an abundance of dinners with Lena. The CEO had even begun leaving L Corp early two nights a week to make home cooked meals for the protector of National City. Large meals, with the leftovers going home with Kara every time. Sometimes they had to cancel plans because of emergencies on both their parts, but it was always understood and never anything that required apologies or forgiveness.

They spent many evenings talking about their childhoods. Lena as a little girl, when Lex was still just a kid and a great older brother. And Kara talked about her life on Krypton, and about growing up and growing _into_ the Danvers family. It was only after Kara admitted to being an actual alien that the two women realized how much they truly had in common.

It was another Saturday night and National City had been surprisingly quiet of late. It seemed as though she and Kara would get a chance to have dinner _and_ a movie for once, instead of settling for either or, because crime doesn’t care when you want a night off. Lena was in the kitchen tossing a salad, drinking a glass of wine, and wearing the apron that Kara had bought for her just the week before. It was dark gray with large white letters spelling “AH!” surrounded by the thin white lines of a perfect square. It looked exactly like a square from the Periodic table and beneath the large white letters it said “The Element of Surprise”. Lena was instantly charmed, but still scolded Kara for wasting her money on a gift for a billionaire. Kara simply gave her another long hug and remained unrepentant.

The CEO glanced up as a knock sounded at her door, nearly forty minutes early. She raised a brow but slid the salad bowl into the fridge and went to answer the door anyway. Lena knew it was Kara by virtue of the knock alone, despite telling her friend repeatedly that she could just walk in. As soon as she opened the door, Lena paused because the Kara that stood there was the exact same Kara from a month ago. From the night that she had admitted that she was Supergirl. There was a little wrinkle between her blue eyes and Kara’s hands had a white knuckle grip on each other. Seeing the obvious display of nerves in front of her, Lena pulled Kara inside by the soft sleeve of her sweater. “Hey, you’re here early. Is something wrong? Do you have to cancel?”

Kara gave a jerky shake of her head and began pacing just inside Lena’s door. “No, it’s not that. It’s—oh Rao, why is this so hard?” She mumbled and paced, and mumbled and paced some more. And Lena let her sensing, and just a little bit afraid, that Kara had something big to get off her chest. Then the blonde abruptly stopped and faced her best friend. “Lena, I just—I—I’m…”

Trying to help Kara out, or maybe help lighten the mood, Lena smiled and finished her sentence. “Let me guess, you’re hungry and excited to try my new turkey meatloaf recipe?”

Kara smiled and laughed nervously and shoved her glasses up even as she looked down at her own feet. “No, that’s just—” She stopped her own words abruptly. Kara simply cut off the flow of nervous explanation mid-stream. When she moved her gaze back up and met Lena’s eyes, the CEO sucked in a breath at the look swirling within Kara’s irises of deep blue. There were galaxies of emotion contained within. “Yes, that’s exactly it.” She took a step closer to her best friend. “I’m hungry, Lena.” Another step closer and Lena could feel Kara’s panting breath caressing the skin of her face. She knew the other woman could hear her racing heart.

“Y—you’re hungry?”

Then with shaking hands, Kara cradled Lena’s face and closed that last little bit of distance. Her words caressed Lena before her lips actually made contact. “I’m starving actually.”

Lena shuddered and fell into the kiss with abandon. Once the contact was initiated, both women were loath to stop it. When Lena licked gently at Kara’s bottom lip she opened to her and thus began an entirely new dance, a more intimate one. They licked and tasted, caressed and fell into each other for so long they were both startled by the oven timer. They wrenched apart and Lena cursed even as she was panting against Kara’s chest. “Shit!”

Kara laughed, high and light. “I can probably turn it off with my laser vision.”

Lena snorted and pulled away. “Can your laser vision buy me a new oven?”

The pout came out as Kara admitted her inadequacies in such an arena. “No.”

“Well then, I suggest we put a lid on this and save it for later.”

Dismay washed across Kara’s face. She had finally gotten everything she’d wanted from life with that kiss and now she was being told to wait again. “But—”

She was silenced with a smoldering look. “Later, love. Just make sure you save room for dessert.”

It was the wink that did it. As soon as the lashes of Lena’s right eye dropping down to caress the top of her cheek, she found herself being lifted and carried into the kitchen bridal-style, at super speed. Lena caressed the muscle of Kara’s arm as she looked into those intense blue eyes and knew that things were about to change in a significant and long-lasting way. Kara just looked into Lena’s knowing green eyes and watched the CEO bite her lower lip in anticipation.

Kara stood with Lena in her arms and whispered words colored by awe and excitement. “I can’t wait to eat.”

Lena smirked and motioned to be put down, making sure to slide as much of her body as possible along the front of Kara’s. “And I’m glad that tomorrow is Sunday. Because I’m certain that dessert is going to take a long time to finish.”


End file.
